


【北树北】关于我变成队友家猫咪的这回事

by 工地猛男爱好者F子 (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/%E5%B7%A5%E5%9C%B0%E7%8C%9B%E7%94%B7%E7%88%B1%E5%A5%BD%E8%80%85F%E5%AD%90
Summary: 吉野北人某天醒来，发现自己变成队友藤原树家的小猫Mars
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Mars, Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Yoshino Hokuto&Mars
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. 惩罚

“把Mars借给我~~”  
吉野北人躺在床上，抱着手机，手机那端，同属Rampage团体的两位成员正在INS直播。  
吉野北人原本只在默默围观，直到直播成员之一、藤原树家的小猫咪Mars意外入镜，登时，ins的实时评论炸锅了，也让好几个只围观不互动的成员暴露了。  
是的，虽然团体16名成员有猫派有犬派，但当Mars出现的时候，大家必定一起沦为“Mars派”。  
16个猛男，对着屏幕里的小猫咪，此起彼伏嘤嘤嘤的画面，真是让人不忍直视。  
可是，Mars就是很可爱啊！  
吉野北人忍不住又评论一句：“Mars借给我好不好？”  
吉野北人盯着屏幕，藤原树明明看了一眼评论区，他肯定是看到评论了！  
然而藤原树毫无反应，只是默默把眼神移开，继续着和另一位成员连线。  
吉野北人不高兴的撇撇嘴，哼，也就是隔着屏幕，不然你现在已经挨打了！  
“能把Mars借给我玩两天吗？”吉野北人锲而不舍，发送成功了就盯着藤原树看，藤原树果然又扫了一眼评论区，可惜依然没有任何反应，把小猫咪抱起来爱怜的摸几下，就让小猫咪自己去玩了。  
而实时评论区有不少粉丝看到了吉野北人没有被回复的留言，纷纷嘲笑。  
吉野北人冷哼一声，不借就不借，小气鬼！  
把直播关掉，手机扔一边，吉野北人蒙头大睡。

朦胧中，吉野北人觉得脸有些痒，忍不住睁开眼，立刻被近在眼前的白色毛团吓了一跳。  
急忙后撤，毛团也后撤，吉野北人才发现，竟然是一只可爱的小猫咪！  
“Mars！”吉野北人惊喜喊出声。  
“不是！”对面正在高傲摆谱的小猫咪立刻恼羞成怒，一爪按在吉野北人大脑门上狠狠一推。  
吉野北人揉着额头上留下的红色爪爪痕迹，仔细一看，对面的小猫也是黄白相间，和Mars有几分相像，但仔细看确实不是Mars，而是只可爱的大胖橘猫。  
失望一秒。  
吉野北人突然抬头，颤抖着指着小猫：“你刚刚是不是说话了！”  
小猫眼神中露出一丝看傻子的蔑视神情：“笨蛋！”  
吉野北人眨眨眼：“你这小猫，怎么骂人呢？”  
小猫却高傲的昂起头：“我就骂你！我还要惩罚你！”  
吉野北人笑起来，伸出手试探的挠挠小猫的下巴。  
刚刚还不可一世的小猫忍不住眯起眼睛发出舒服的呼噜声。  
“好可爱呀！”吉野北人感叹道，“虽然我是犬派，但小猫或许也不错呢！”  
小猫闻言，爪子一把将吉野北人的手挥开，嚷嚷着：“惩罚你！惩罚你！惩罚你！”  
吉野北人在床上抱着蜷起的腿看着小猫咪：“你为什么要惩罚我呢？”  
“哼！”小猫咪又昂起头，争取和吉野北人一个视平线，这样比较有气势，“你明明是犬派，却又肖想小猫咪。还要借Mars！”  
小猫咪提高了声音：“你觉得我们猫是你们人类可以借来借去的东西吗？”  
吉野北人嬉皮笑脸：“就开个玩笑嘛，你看树不是也没同意么……”  
吉野北人又朝小猫伸出手，想摸摸小猫：“Mars不能借的话，要不换你来我家吧！”  
小猫咪气到尖叫：“大胆狂徒！我可是猫神！你竟然对我不敬！我要惩罚你！”  
吉野北人只觉得眼前一花，面前的小猫咪渐渐分裂成无数个小猫咪，渐渐塞满了自己的房间，每一只都喊着：惩罚你！惩罚你！……  
等到再次睁开眼睛，看到外面的天光，吉野北人甩甩头，什么啊，原来是梦啊！  
动了下身体，吉野北人警觉的意识到，他旁边睡了一个人，大惊失色扭头看过去，映入眼中的是熟悉的睡衣，因为这是自己也有在穿的、rampage周边睡衣，上衣的扣子开着几颗，露出饱满的胸肌和一点点腹肌，再往上看去，中长的头发遮盖了面貌，只露出微微有点胡茬的下巴。  
毕竟是队友，吉野北人立刻就知道了这人身份，他伸出手推着还在睡梦中的人：“树！树！醒醒！”  
吉野北人只觉得脑袋空空，昨晚发生了什么？我怎么会和藤原树睡在一起呢？况且这是哪里？这好像是树的家！  
睡梦中的人动了一下，纤长的上下睫毛颤动着，吉野北人可无暇欣赏帅哥沉睡的美好画面，他继续推着“树！醒醒！树！”  
漂亮的眼睛睁开，藤原树的手臂熟练的伸过来把自己抱住，吉野北人眼睁睁的看着帅气的面孔在自己眼前越来越大，越来越近……  
！！！！干什么？吉野北人内心疯狂怒吼，却无法抗拒藤原树手臂的力量，只能眼睁睁看着藤原树优美的薄唇正正落在自己的唇上，结结实实的啪叽亲了一口。  
“早上好，Mars。”藤原树的声音带着清晨初醒特有的沙哑。  
Mars？吉野北人忍不住环顾四周找小猫。  
随后藤原树就温柔的把他抱进怀里，“今天难得休息，我们多睡一会儿好吗？”  
接着又要亲过来，吉野北人急忙伸出手臂阻止，却按在了藤原树极有弹性的胸肌上，吉野北人突然意识到不对，他低下头，看着白白的猫爪按在藤原树的胸肌上。  
他按一下，白色爪爪也按一下。  
他不信邪，又按一下，白色爪爪也不信邪的又按一下。  
藤原树的手原本温柔环着，这会儿开始抚摸起小猫的后背：“别闹，陪我再睡一会儿吧！Mars！”  
吉野北人费劲的往四周看去，藤原树的手机正在床边的座充上充电，借着反光的屏幕，映出了藤原树和他怀里呆滞的小猫咪。  
我，我变成Mars了？？？  
吉野北人不知是自己疯了，还是这个世界疯了。


	2. 化猫

是的，吉野北人变成了一只猫，还是队友藤原树家里的猫。  
此时他正被自己队友紧紧搂在怀里，意图挣扎出来，队友还以为小猫咪在撒娇，把小猫抱起来放在自己胸口，一阵爱抚。  
吉野北人挣扎无效，接着耳朵动了动，竟发现自己身体难以抗拒的发出了舒服的呼噜声，他只觉得半生猛男的人设就此崩塌，他再也没有脸面担当LDH第一暴力团的VOCAl了。  
此时，床边的手机响起，总算是打断了藤原树和小猫的嬉戏时光。  
“经纪人？”藤原树看着来电人十分疑惑。  
“今天可是难得的休息呢，为什么Manager给我打电话呢？Mars，你知道原因吗？”  
吉野北人翻了个白眼，好在藤原树倒也没真的指望小猫会给自己什么回应，接起了电话。  
“是啊，是休息……”藤原树一边听电话，一边还伸手给Mars顺毛。  
“北人？”藤原树的声调有些疑惑，“我不知道啊，最近都没有见他……”  
吉野北人的小耳朵敏锐的动了动，开始有些着急，是在说自己吗？  
“唉？？？”藤原树声音紧张起来，“失忆？受刺激？？”藤原树一下从床上坐起来，正着急偷听吉野北人差点被掀翻，好在藤原树好整以暇的已经一把捞住小猫的身体，随手挂在自己臂弯里，吉野北人就这样一头撞进猛男怀里，无暇欣赏队友身体，他着急的凑近电话，想听一下经纪人的话。  
“我知道了！”藤原树脸色焦急又严肃，“总之，我现在立刻过去北人那边一趟！”  
藤原树把小猫放在床上，飞速起身冲进洗漱间。  
“树！”吉野北人急忙大吼，“我在这里呀！”接着想起身追赶，可惜刚刚由直立行走变成四肢着地，意识和身体还不够协调，帅气下床的吉野北人脚下一滑，摔了个屁股墩。  
可能是喵星人史上最愚蠢屁股墩。  
与此同时，洗漱间大门关闭，响起哗哗的水声。  
吉野北人干脆卧倒在地，开始思考，自己变成了Mars，那Mars去哪里了呢？可能还在猫咪的身体里沉睡，又或许，Mars到我的身体里去了？  
又联想刚刚电话里的只言片语“失忆，受刺激……”  
吉野北人猜测，Mars的灵魂在自己身体里的可能性极大。  
完了完了，吉野北人盘算了一下，过几天就有新歌录音，小猫咪会唱歌吗？  
要赶紧想办法换回来！  
正想着，藤原树风一样的冲出来，头发只吹的半干，发梢还有些湿润，此时他也管不了那么多，飞快套上衣服，压上帽子口罩，蹬上鞋就要出门。  
别走呀！吉野北人急了，或者带我一起去啊！！  
吉野北人摇摇晃晃站起来，走也走不稳，干脆用尽力气往藤原树的方向一跳。  
低估了猫咪的弹跳力，结果吉野北人直直冲藤原树飞了过去。  
藤原树只觉得Mars从刚刚起就一直话痨的喵喵喵，他转身接住像炮弹一样飞来的小猫。  
“Mars，北人出事了！我现在要过去一趟，北人哥哥你还记得吗？”藤原树一边碎碎念，一边把小猫放在地上。  
“树！你这个笨蛋！是我呀！”吉野北人焦急的上蹿下跳，可惜藤原树听来只有喵喵喵。  
半晌，藤原树看向猫粮盆，恍然大悟拍了下额头。  
接着给所剩不多的猫粮盆里加满，又利落的开了一个猫罐头放在旁边。  
“Mars，你在家里乖乖的，我会尽早回来的！”藤原树摸摸小猫的头，接着匆忙出门了。  
吉野北人慢了半拍才跑到门口，两只小爪子徒劳的拍着大门，接着尝试跳起来开门，累的气喘吁吁。


	3. 变成人的猫

藤原树冲进吉野北人家门时，心急如焚。  
“北人！”来的路上他预设了无数种可能性，生病了？受伤了？还是遇到什么不好的事情了？  
接着，他就在卧室里和经纪人大眼瞪小眼。  
“北人呢？”藤原树环顾房间，吉野北人不见踪影。  
经纪人面露难色，指了指大床的最里面。  
藤原树不明所以，上前轻轻掀开被子一角。  
“北人？”他轻声呼唤着，接着把被子越掀越开，直到全部翻开，空无一物。  
藤原树又回头看经纪人，经纪人苦着脸，指了指下面。  
藤原树废了好半天劲，才意识到经纪人说的是床底下。  
无法相信的跪在地上，俯身向过于狭窄黑暗的床底看过去，他甚至不觉得吉野北人能钻进去。  
“北人？”他还是轻轻呼唤，渐渐，黑暗中视力逐渐清晰，他确实看到一个模糊的身影，穿着rampage的周边睡衣，缩在黑暗的最角落。  
“北人，你还好吗？你先出来好吗？”藤原树又轻声说。  
身影纹丝不动。  
藤原树看向经纪人，经纪人摇摇头，看来之前已尝试过各种方法，都没有成功。  
藤原树只得先起身，和经纪人一起走向客厅。  
“我早上给他发送未来几天的通告，他一直不回……”经纪人眉头紧皱，“之前没有这种情况，接着打电话也不接，我就赶来了，敲门也不开，我怕出事，只能输密码进来……”  
“他昨天做什么了？”藤原树捏着下巴回忆着。  
“最近大家都在自肃……”经纪人苦着脸，“我仔细回忆了，真的没有什么，他昨晚不是还在ins留言互动吗？”  
藤原树想起来，吉野北人那三条借Mars的留言，确实不像有情况的样子。  
“今天除了你，其他成员都有通告，我待会也要去忙，实在是只能给你打电话了！”经纪人拼命解释着。  
藤原树理解的点点头：“我再去试试！”  
藤原树独自回到卧室，吉野北人显然还窝在床下，连呼吸声都听不到。  
这让他想起了Mars，那时候，他把刚刚3个月大的Mars从福冈带来东京，小猫咪从温暖的大家庭骤然离开，来到陌生的东京公寓，那时候，它也是躲在床下，怎样呼唤也不肯出来。  
那时候，自己是怎么做的来着？  
藤原树坐在地上，放轻了声音：“北人，虽然我不知道发生了什么，但现在开始你不用害怕了，我在这里陪着你……”  
他想了想，把手臂谨慎的伸进床下，朝黑暗中的人伸出手：“你如果想说什么，随时都可以告诉我。”  
就在时间长到藤原树已经绝望了的时候，敏感的指尖却突然捕捉到空气流动的气息，藤原树按兵不动，很快，他的指尖触摸到了光滑的皮肤，接触的面积也在不断增大。  
仿佛是在确认什么，底下的人呼吸急促起来，藤原树心中有些异样，突然感觉手被咬了一口，下意识的想抽回，却被里面的人按住了手。  
“北人？”藤原树不敢再用力，“北人，是我，我是树。”  
接着手掌摸索着，最终在黑暗中握住了吉野北人的手。  
当机立断，他尽量放轻动作，手臂肌肉发力把人往外拖着，对面的重量出乎意料的轻，吉野北人就被拖出了半边身体，和藤原树目光相对。  
吉野北人的眼睛公认的漂亮，可现在，那一向自信坚定的眼睛是藏不住的恐惧和惊慌，让藤原树看的又惊讶又心疼，究竟发生了什么，让北人变成了这样？！  
“来，别怕！”藤原树另一只手轻柔环住队友的肩膀，不等他再次用力，吉野北人已经从床下冲出来，一头扎进了藤原树的怀里。  
“北人？”藤原树搂住吉野北人的肩膀，而吉野北人仿佛在确认什么，脸紧紧的埋在藤原树的胸前，大口吸着气。  
“是不是哪里受伤了？”藤原树急了，“你抬起头来我看看！”  
似乎是语气太急，外面的经纪人也听到声音，急忙跑进来，“怎么了？受伤了？”  
而吉野北人看到经纪人闯入，吓得躲到藤原树身后，紧紧抱住藤原树。  
藤原树先下意识的也抱住吉野北人，然后就疑惑的看向经纪人。  
经纪人原本正因为吉野北人肯出来高兴，接着就看到对方像见了鬼一般躲起来，然后就迎来藤原树怀疑的目光。  
“不是我啊！”经纪人崩溃了，“真不管我的事，我好几天没见他了！”经纪人看着平时诸多关照的北人害怕自己的眼神，心都碎了，“hokuさん，我平时对你不够好吗？你不能冤枉我啊！”  
最后的质问带上了怨恨，声调的提高，吉野北人耳朵动了动，吓得瑟缩一下，不由更紧抱住藤原树，藤原树立刻皱眉冲经纪人比了个“嘘”的手势。  
经纪人一腔愤怒就被憋在了肚子里，眼中都有了泪花。  
“你什么时候出发？”藤原树问经纪人。  
“现在就该走了！”经纪人缓和了情绪，“我这两天都很忙，不然你在这边陪他两天？”  
藤原树想了想，“还是让他去我家吧！Mars还在家里，我住在这里也不方便。”  
此时吉野北人，在身后拿头拱了拱藤原树。  
藤原树微微回身，看着吉野北人无奈笑笑：“北人，要不要去我家？Mars会和你一起玩。”  
吉野北人微微抬头看着藤原树，漂亮的眼睛带着些懵懂和惧意，藤原树总觉得这眼神有些熟悉，神使鬼差的揉了揉吉野北人的头发，吉野北人嘴角放松了些，脑袋拱了拱藤原树的手。  
“好好好，我去帮他收拾一下生活用品！”经纪人任劳任怨的开口，又酸溜溜的加了句：“平时都说我像你们亲人什么的，关键时刻，还是你们之间关系更好嘛……”  
藤原树尴尬的笑笑，等经纪人去收拾的差不多了才问吉野北人：“你能走吗？”  
藤原树试图把吉野北人扶起来，却发现吉野北人根本站不住，无奈，只得拦腰把吉野北人抱在怀里  
而平时男子汉气概十足的吉野北人就乖乖趴在藤原树怀里，胳膊都乖巧的环过去，藤原树奇怪的看了一眼吉野北人，吉野北人却已经把脸埋在他胸口，还蹭了几下。  
经纪人提着收拾好的物品走出来就看到这一幕，不由翻了个白眼：“你俩关系真是比传说中的还要好，北人看来是真的十分信任你了！”  
藤原树也想不到自己在北人心中分量这么重，劲头十足的公主抱队友回了自己家。


	4. 察觉

面前的猫粮碗，满满当当，旁边的小罐头，香甜扑鼻。  
咕噜噜，是肚子的叫声。  
想吃……  
猫爪子伸过去，最终在最后一秒收回，把小罐头推开。  
你是人，不是猫啊！  
是的，现在是变成猫的吉野北人，正对着猫粮做激烈思想斗争。  
可是好饿，好饿，好饿啊！！！！  
吉野北人已经在心里痛骂藤原树一千遍，怎么自家小猫灵魂掉包了也看不出来！  
正在他终于忍不住把罪恶的猫爪伸向小罐头时，叮叮当当，家门打开了。  
吉野北人浑身毛都炸开了，急忙后退几步，身体不够协调的他脚下打滑半天，终于还是扑倒在了地板上。  
逊毙了。  
抬起猫头，经纪人提着袋子先进来了。  
“他的手机，也放在这里了……”经纪人冲着身后说着话。  
“managerさん！！！！！！”吉野北人眼中含泪，“看我看我看我！！！！”  
“哦，是Mars！初次见面，你好啊！真可爱！”经纪人一眼看到了正喵喵叫的小猫咪，立刻被萌到肝颤。  
吉野北人傻了，然而再怎么开口也只有喵喵喵，“笨蛋manager！！”吉野北人气的一头撞过去，经纪人手中的手机就掉了下来。  
这不是我的手机吗？？吉野北人正疑惑，抬起头，门口又进来两人，准确来说是一个抱着一个进来的两人。  
？？？？  
第一次用这种视角看自己的身体，以至于吉野北人一时反应不过来。  
原本趴在猛男怀里那人也探出脑袋，低头看向自己，脸上也露出震惊的神色。  
“Mars，不要胡闹哦，这是Managerさん！”藤原树把怀里的吉野北人放在沙发上，一边看向Mars，“好奇怪啊，Mars今天竟然没有躲起来，平时有陌生人它总是躲的远远地呢。“”  
而一人一猫还在对望，都纷纷忘记各自处境。  
“还是Mars好，初次见面就对我这么热情。”经纪人又换上谴责的语气，“不像某些人！”埋怨的看过去，“吉野北人”正盯着小猫目不转睛。  
“好了，这下也算满足你借Mars的愿望了！”毕竟是自家孩子，还是担心的心思占了上风，经纪人语气郑重的托付，“itsukiさん，hoku酱就暂时拜托你了！”  
藤原树点点头，送经纪人出门。  
“如果情况有变，该叫医生也要叫医生。”经纪人走之前补充着，“艺人的顾及虽然重要，但你们的身体健康才是第一位的。”  
藤原树点点头，两人互相微微鞠躬，藤原树目送经纪人离开才返回家里。  
一开门，藤原树就吓了一跳，Mars正在玩掉在地上的手机，薄薄的手机被不断翻打，发出砰砰的声音，再看沙发上的手机主人，正脸色难看盯着小猫。  
藤原树急忙冲过去把小猫抱起来：“不可以玩北人的手机哦！”  
吉野北人正忙着把自己的手机从地上翻过来，眼看就要成功，却毫无防备被腾空抱起，当即就开始喵喵骂人。  
“Mars，北人来了哦，你要和他好好相处……”藤原树正要把Mars抱过去和吉野北人认识一下，却看到满满的猫粮盆和一口未动的小罐头。  
“Mars，你没吃东西吗？”藤原树有些忧郁的和暴躁小猫对视着，Mars怎么了？会不会身体不舒服？  
吉野北人一边喵喵大骂，一边挣扎着要下去，可越挣扎，藤原树眉头就皱的越紧。  
“Mars，你怎么了？”藤原树忍不住把小猫抱进怀里，轻轻触摸安抚着。  
而沙发上的人看着人猫互动的治愈画面，却露出疑惑和受伤的神色，忍不住从沙发上冲下去，身手却不复以往灵活，当即就从沙发上摔了下去，扑通一声狠狠磕在地上。  
藤原树闻声，急忙把Mars放到地上，反身往沙发跑，“北人！你还好吗？”  
藤原树冲过去把地上的吉野北人扶起来，拉开睡裤裤脚，查看着摔在地上的膝盖，而摔在地上的孩子不顾疼痛，一把抱住了藤原树，死死将头埋在藤原树胸前。  
此时，小猫咪锲而不舍挥动猫爪，继续尝试把手机翻过来，手机撞击地面发出砰砰的响声。  
“Mars，不要再玩手机了……”藤原树想起身去阻止，可被队友死死抱住，就是不让他动。

一团糟。藤原树脑袋都大了。

成功！！手机翻腾了一下，终于露出正面，吉野北人的猫脸凑过去，自然无法人脸识别解锁，猫爪爪动的飞快，迅速输入密码、解除锁定、召唤Siri，一气呵成。  
“笨蛋！藤原树是大笨蛋！”很快，Siri缺少感情的声音就回响在了屋里。  
藤原树一惊，低头看着怀里的吉野北人：“这是你设置的手机响铃吗？”  
怀里的人自然没有回应，只把脑袋埋在藤原树脖颈之间轻轻蹭着。  
“它不是吉野北人，我才是！笨蛋！”声音又响起。  
藤原树犹如见鬼一样四处环顾，终于无可选择的看向了自家小猫咪。  
“灵魂交换！”无感情的机器音冷冷响起。  
藤原树眼睁睁看着小猫撅着屁股埋头在手机上疯狂拍拍打打，接着按播放，一边还观察自己反应。  
小猫看了藤原树一眼，对方正盯着自己，眼睛从来没睁的这么大过，小猫只得再低头飞速拍打手机。  
“我和Mars灵魂交换了！你面前的吉野北人才是Mars！”无感情的电子女声，却说出晴天霹雳的可怕消息。


	5. 冲突

藤原树半梦半醒，只感觉脸颊上一片温柔的触感，睁开眼睛，是队友吉野北人的美丽面孔。  
见藤原树醒来，吉野北人漂亮的眼睛弯起来，接着垂下眼睛凑近，灵巧的小舌头伸出来，舔了舔藤原树的双唇。  
藤原树一把捂住自己被舔的嘴唇，猛地将吉野北人狠狠推开。  
吉野北人被狠狠推了一把，十分努力才没有翻下床，他愣愣看向脸色阴沉的藤原树，眼中全是不解和受伤的神情。  
藤原树记忆回笼，立刻意识到不好。  
“Mars，对不起，我忘记是你了……”藤原树眼中涌起无尽的愧疚。  
“Mars，过来！”藤原树伸出手。  
是的，事实上，藤原树至今也很难接受，队友吉野北人和自家小猫咪Mars互换了身体，如今，队友困在Mars体内，只能靠手机打字再转化语音和他交流，而自家懵懂的小猫咪变成了人，就是眼前这个瑟缩在自己床边，仿佛做错事的孩子一样无辜的人。  
仿佛是被藤原树从未有过的粗暴举动吓到了，看到藤原树伸出的手，Mars反而有些害怕的想后退。  
藤原树心里全是自责，怎么能忘记灵魂互换这么重要的事呢？Mars只是一只小猫咪，他怎么会知道人类之间是不能随便亲吻的呢？  
藤原树只好主动上前，轻轻触碰着小猫的身体，“Mars，对不起，你能原谅我吗？”  
熟悉的抚摸似乎放松了小猫的精神，让它重新靠近藤原树，亲昵的蹭了蹭藤原树的下巴。  
藤原树敞开怀抱照单全收，还和平时一样亲了亲小猫的脑门。  
小猫终于放松了，又试探着伸出舌头舔了舔藤原树的嘴唇。  
藤原树眼睁睁看着队友艳丽的双眼含水，小巧的舌头不断舔在自己嘴唇上，太刺激了。  
藤原树不敢多想，他只能尽量排除杂念保持微笑，甚至还要不断安抚对方的后背。  
小猫终于放下心，彻底滚到藤原树的怀里撒娇起来，可它现在毕竟不是12斤的小猫，而是身高170的成年男子，藤原树却毫无办法，只能尽量将撒娇的巨型小猫圈在怀里宠着，很快两人就滚在一起。  
“Mars，Mars，不要这样……”藤原树抱住压在上方的撒娇小猫，是的，Mars平时最爱趴在自己怀里或者背上跟自己玩耍，可那时的Mars只是一只12斤的小猫咪，如今，被队友的身躯紧紧压住，柔软的脸颊、四肢，躯干，通通在自己敏感地带蹭来蹭去，力量也完全没有轻重，藤原树只觉得欲哭无泪，到后面呼吸和声音都变了味道。  
真·吉野北人，终于被这些异响惊动，从猫窝里醒了过来，抬起头就看到自己的身体正在和藤原树做出不可描述的行为。  
“你们在做什么？？？！！！”吉野北人怒了，从直立行走变到四肢着地的不适都忘记了，大力出奇迹，几个猫步就蹦上了床，势要惩罚拿自己身体滚床单的坏猫咪，“不要用我的身体做奇怪的事情啊！！！”  
声音落到藤原树耳朵里只剩“喵喵喵”，但只从喵喵的语气来看，也知道队友没说什么好话，没等藤原树开口，压在身上的小猫咪先不耐烦的扭过头，漂亮的大眼睛露出一丝属于猫科动物的凶猛，看着飞奔过来的吉野北人，仿佛像在看争夺领地的入侵者。  
吉野北人看到Mars的眼神，更是气的喵喵喵，Mars则二话没说，弓起背做出猫科动物攻击的预备姿势，随后飞扑勾住跳上床的吉野北人，一起滚到地板上，一人一猫嗷嗷的打起架来。  
“Mars！住手！北人！你们不要再打了！”藤原树一阵头疼，话都说不利索，好似突然面对两位校园男神为自己打架，而不知所措的，平凡高中女生。


	6. 偷吃

按下葫芦浮起瓢。  
经过藤原树不懈的努力，终于把咬成一团的一人一猫分了开来。  
先把灵魂是吉野北人的小猫身体抱起来检查下，只是掉了些毛，并没有流血受伤，藤原树松了口气，接着反身严肃的教育起占据了队友身体的Mars。  
“Mars，你怎么回事？！”藤原树看着占据自己队友身体的懵懂小猫咪。  
吉野北人立刻点头，就是，赶紧管管你们家小猫吧！  
“Mars，那再怎么样也是你的身体，打坏了怎么办？”藤原树严肃的教育着。  
喵喵喵？？吉野北人火冒三丈，这说的是人话吗？  
听不懂人话的小猫咪看到藤原树的神色，自然以为受了训斥，大大的眼睛顿时充满了不解和委屈，抬起手扯了扯藤原树的袖子，见藤原树还是生气的样子，不由难过又失落的低下了头。  
藤原树立刻蹲下来又抱住可怜的小猫：“对不起Mars，我不该和你发脾气，因为你现在变成了人，我忍不住用人类的要求苛责你，是我们人类不对！”  
小猫听到藤原树语气变化，才敢抬起头，随后就把头埋进藤原树胸前蹭了蹭表示原谅。  
对面吉野北人看着这对狗男男，不，猫男男，不，连猫都算不上，混蛋男男的色情表演，气的身后尾巴都要甩断了。  
“我今天有通告要出门了！”藤原树揉揉怀里柔顺的头发，“你们两个要在家里好好相处！”  
“不要把我留在家里啊！！”吉野北人喵喵大叫。  
“听不懂。”藤原树无视了吉野北人的喵喵抗议，把充好电的手机递过来：“有事就打我或者经纪人的电话！”  
“笨蛋，笨蛋，藤原树是大笨蛋！”吉野北人拼命拍着手机，循环播放着电子女声，而藤原树犹如耳朵聋了一样淡定收拾好就出门了。  
吉野北人骂的口干舌燥，终于一翻肚皮四脚朝天躺在地板上稍作休息了。  
旁边原本安静趴着的小猫咪看到这一幕，有些好奇的歪歪头，接着就迟疑的爬过来，试探性的过来嗅嗅。  
吉野北人只觉得一颗巨大的毛绒绒的大脑袋冲着自己的肚子袭击而来，吓得四只小爪蹬了蹬，没来得及护住白肚皮，就被大脑袋拱了好几下。  
？？？干什么？？？明明是自己的身体，吉野北人还是嫌弃的躲避着，有事说事，别动手动脚的！！  
而小猫则意味深长的看了吉野北人一眼，接着低下头，伸出舌头，开始认真给吉野北人舔起了毛。  
！！！！干什么！！！吉野北人傻了。  
他突然想起之前藤原树提过一嘴，猫咪肯冲你露肚皮的话，就意味着非常信任你，而对于弱势的猫咪来说，对强者猫咪露肚皮还表示臣服。  
然后小猫舔毛，是只有父母或者上级的小猫给弱势的那方舔，代表接纳弱势小猫成为自己的小弟了。  
吉野北人感受着猫耳猫头的一顿狂舔，心中流下凄楚的泪，之前还嘲笑藤原树被Mars舔，是Mars的小弟，想不到，现在连自己，这个rampage第一猛男总攻也变小弟了。  
不是不想反抗，吉野北人被舔的舒服极了，大大的猫眼眯起来，手脚发软。  
吉野北人，你给我振作，他给自己打气，你是吉野北人不是吉野北猫！！  
“咕噜噜……”打断这一切的是白白毛肚皮发出的嘹亮信号。  
可能声音过于大，正在给吉野北人专心舔毛的Mars也愣住动作。  
要不是猫脸上都是厚毛，吉野北人恐怕现在脸都变猴屁股了。  
小猫高傲的抬起头，居高临下的看了下因为丢人而瑟缩的吉野北人，接着把之前打开的猫罐头推在吉野北人面前。  
意思很明确了：“嗟，来食！”  
好香！！吉野北人猫眼都亮了，又一想，不行！不能吃！  
忍痛把猫罐头推开。  
咕噜噜，肚子又叫了。  
Mars严肃着眼神，又把猫罐头推向吉野北人。  
啊啊啊啊！！好想吃啊！不要再诱惑我了！  
吉野北人咬着牙，再次把罐头推开，接着还把头扭到一边，不看了。  
Mars无奈垂眸，盯着罐头，用不习惯的人手勾了一些金枪鱼碎品尝了下，这么好吃的罐头，亏我愿意分给你，居然不吃！  
接着小猫就慢条斯理的开始吃罐头，直到吉野北人把头扭回来，看到吃的满脸鱼汤的“人类”，震惊着上前，猫爪子焦急搭在人家膝盖上拍打着。  
喵喵喵，你也不能吃！！  
Mars则误会了吉野北人的意思，再一次把罐头递向吉野北人。  
啊啊啊，好饿啊！说起来昨天开始就没有吃东西了！！  
呜呜呜！我不做人了！！！  
吉野北人，不，现在应该叫他吉野北猫了，终于把大脸埋在罐头里，刺溜刺溜的吃起来。  
很快一个罐头就见了底，吉野北猫伸着小舌头把罐头最后一丝边边角角都舔干净，还意犹未尽的舔舔自己的嘴巴，眯着眼睛回味无穷。  
结果一抬猫脸，就看见给自己举着猫罐头的Mars，正露出一个似笑非笑的表情。  
吉野北猫差点噎着自己，从来不知道自己是人的时候，笑容会这么欠揍。  
而Mars把空罐头放下，想了想，抬头看了看身后高高的储藏柜，接着努力抬高身体，想把储藏柜打开。  
而吉野北猫定睛看去，透明的柜门后面，堆着无数小罐头和零食，看来这就是藤原树放猫零食的柜子了，特意放的这么高，是小猫猫的身体够不到的距离，真是个坏男人！！  
吉野北猫拍拍Mars，只要站起来抬起胳膊就能很轻易的拿到小罐头了，他努力给Mars演示人类的站立姿势，可Mars无论如何也学不会，就是站不起来，吉野北猫在旁边上蹿下跳可真是急坏了。  
终于，吉野北猫教Mars扶住柜子，借着柜子的力量一点点抬高，终于让Mars别别扭扭的够到柜子，费劲的打开柜门，可以再往里却不行了。  
Mars急的满头大汗，不习惯长期站立的双腿还有些颤，它努力给吉野北猫使眼色，吉野北猫终于咬牙跺脚，操作着不熟悉的猫咪身体顺着人类的身体缓缓爬上去。  
踩着人类脑袋，吉野北猫晃晃悠悠的探进了柜子，接着就伸出猫爪努力把小罐头掏出来，一人一猫摇摇晃晃，每次都只差一点。  
终于，吉野北猫恶向胆边生，使劲一踩人脑袋接着往柜子里蹦去，结果Mars原本就颤抖不稳的双腿立刻滑了一下，吉野北猫也失去平衡，原本的跳跃方向突变，一人一猫都向下倒去，吉野北猫徒劳的想勾住柜子，谁知却把紧邻柜门的透明瓶给带了下来。  
透明瓶的盖子没有旋紧，掉落中途就开了，里面绿色细小粉末撒了吉野北猫满身。  
Mars急忙冲过来接住掉落的吉野北猫，而吉野北猫被绿色粉末呛得打了个喷嚏，接着透明罐子还咣当砸在猫头上。  
最后看到是Mars焦急的样子，吉野北人只觉得身体轻飘飘的，耳朵里好像听到了美妙的音乐，眼前全是穿着彩色衣服的小人在跳舞，难道是刚刚被罐子砸的脑震荡了吗？


	7. 猫神的真面目

再次醒过来时，吉野北人朦胧中听到一阵微弱的哭声。  
一个雌雄莫辩的少年音哭着，断断续续的求助：“奶茶姐姐，怎么办呀，这个人类死了！”  
而另一个更清脆些但莫名耳熟的声音安慰着：“没有死！只是晕过去了！”  
呜呜呜，少年音还在哭：“可他这样还能回自己身体吗？”  
另一个声音安慰着：“管他干嘛，大不了你就暂时继续当人类吧！”  
哇哇哇，少年哭的更凶了：“奶茶姐姐，我要当猫！我不要做人！”  
“哎呀，你这两天当人，玩的不开心吗？”另一个声音问着。  
“不开心。”少年抽抽搭搭，“树也不认识我了，我舔他还被推开了，我就这么一个小弟呜呜呜……”  
“你不是说树白天去上班，你自己一个人在家里寂寞吗？你可以利用这个机会白天和他一起嘛！”另一个声音劝着。  
“可我好害怕其他人类啊，除了树还有树的家人之外，我不要和其他人类接触呜呜呜”少年哭着得出结论，“还是当猫好，奶茶姐姐，我好后悔！”  
“嘘……”另一个声音压低，“先别说了，人类好像要醒了。”  
于是吉野北人睁开眼睛，对面坐着两只小猫，一直是Mars，另一只赫然是那晚梦中出现的大胖橘猫。  
“原来你叫奶茶啊……”吉野北人坐起身子，发现在这里，自己又变回了人类，“猫神原来叫奶茶吗？”  
橘猫眼见神情露出几分尴尬，而旁边的Mars已经嘴快的开口了：“奶茶姐姐，你什么时候成猫神了？”  
吉野北人眼睛一转，露出了然微笑，名叫奶茶的小猫则微微抬起爪子，试图阻止Mars的拆台，可孩子要说话，决计是拦不住的。  
“奶茶姐姐，你好厉害居然冒充，被猫神奶奶知道你就完蛋了！”Mars脸上露出忧心忡忡的表情。  
“你别说了！”奶茶徒劳的伸出小爪，在空中冲Mars挥舞几下，Mars不明所以，也伸出爪子，来了个give me five。  
橘猫眼中满是绝望垂下爪子，耳朵也都垮下来了。  
“所以，是你害我和Mars交换了身体？”吉野北人看着对面两只小猫，真是可爱。  
Mars立刻露出一丝愧疚的表情：“对不起，是我……”  
而另一只小猫则毫无愧色：“不错，正是我干的！”  
Mars感激的看着旁边主动抗责任的奶茶，忍不住拿头蹭了蹭，“奶茶姐姐……”  
奶茶的猫眼瞪得圆圆的超凶看着吉野北人：“你想怎样？”  
吉野北人不能怎样，他叹了口气：“能换回来吗？”  
奶茶高傲的哼了一声：“求我啊！”  
？？？吉野北人满头问号。  
半晌，他无奈的笑了笑，上前摸摸小猫的头：“尊贵的奶茶小姐，帮我们换回来好吗？求求你！”  
奶茶立刻嫌弃的往后撤了一步：“走开走开，我可是油盐不进的金牛座，你们双鱼男这套对我没用！”  
“对不起……”旁边的Mars愧疚的开口，“奶茶姐姐不是这种见死不救的猫，她一定也是没办法把我们换回来了。”  
Mars正张嘴要哭，被奶茶一把捂住了嘴：“谁说我没办法？！别哭了，吵死我了！”  
Mars和吉野北人都期待的看过来。  
话已经放出去，奶茶只好说道：“给你们换回来，可以了吧！”  
吉野北人和Mars这下都开心了。  
“你们是怎么认识的呀？”吉野北人看着关系要好的两只小猫，“是邻居吗？”  
奶茶冷哼一声，倒是Mars叽叽喳喳开口：“不是哦，是靠梦境，我们的梦境都是连在一起的！”  
吉野北人看着周围的环境，显然还是藤原树的家中，但如果说是在现实，那猫肯定是不可能说话的。  
“但你们人类太低等了，所以感觉不到！”Mars没有任何diss的语气，纯粹在说一个事实，“其实地球上所有生物的梦境都是连在一起的，所以我们都可以在梦境里相见的！”  
吉野北人再次好奇的打量着周围的环境：“那我能见到你们，是不是说明我是人类里比较高等的呢？”  
奶茶再次冷笑一声。  
Mars也尴尬的笑了笑：“应该是奶茶姐姐帮你开了天眼。”Mars指了指吉野北人的额头。吉野北人摸过去，额头上是他和奶茶第一次在梦里见面时，对方在他脑门上按下的爪印。  
“没有我的法力，你哪有资格潜梦，还能跟我们交换身体？”奶茶高傲的开口。  
“哦？”吉野北人看着傲娇的小猫咪：“那为什么选择我呢？是你比较喜欢我吗？”  
奶茶不可思议的看了吉野北人一眼，忍了再忍，终于还是觉得不能被这么污蔑。  
“那天，藤原树他们ins直播的时候，Mars出来了……”奶茶心累的开始解释，“所以我家铲屎的也喊我一起看。”  
铲屎的？吉野北人想，大概是奶茶的主人吧，能看rampage的直播，大概也是我们的fan。  
“所以我也看到了你的留言……”奶茶的双眼再度冒火，“说什么借Mars，我当时就决定晚上去教训一下你！”  
“哇，好可怕啊！”吉野北人夸张的看着高傲的小猫咪，“你这么厉害，你家铲屎的知道吗？”  
“啊！”Mars突然插嘴，“奶茶姐姐，那个……就是他！”  
奶茶定睛又看了看吉野北人，努力辨认了下，点点头说：“确实是你，虽然你不认识我家铲屎的，但她已经单方面宣布你是她的老公了！”  
吉野北人忍不住扑哧笑出声：“唉？是吗？我完全不知道呢！”  
奶茶点点头，半晌又想到了什么：“不过呢，她宣布的老公有不少人……”  
奶茶伸出猫爪爪开始数数，“ldh里有臣臣、典典、小鸡、圆圆、玲玲、柴柴、北北、游星，还有杰尼斯的……”数到后面四只猫爪爪加在一起也不够了，小猫终于选择放弃：“总之，不止你一个老公，所以我觉得，你也不必太过在意。”  
吉野北人嘴角的笑容早在猫猫数老公的时候就僵在了脸上，呵，女人。  
“奶茶姐姐，我什么时候能换回来啊？”Mars已经等不及催促。  
吉野北人有样学样：“嗯嗯，是呀，奶茶姐姐，人家也想早点换回来呢！”  
奶茶一言难尽的看着卖萌的吉野北人，灵活的跳过来，猫爪爪一把按在吉野北人的大脑门上：“双鱼男给我闭嘴！”  
吉野北人就这样带着脑门上红色的爪印，失去了意识。


	8. 梦醒

吉野北人是被一阵温柔的触感唤醒的。  
睁开眼，Mars正担忧的眼神轻轻舔着他的脸。  
吉野北人猛的从地上坐起来，看看自己的人手人脚，又拍拍自己的国宝级美颜（2019年度next榜第五名），“换回来了！”  
旁边的Mars也欢快的喵喵叫了两声，换回来惹喵！！  
“Mars！我们换回来了！”吉野北人开心的一把抱起Mars，一人一猫嗷嗷叫着闹在一起。  
吉野北人蹬的站起身，旁边地板上还撒着绿色粉末，他这才反应过来，应该是晒干的猫薄荷，刚刚整整一罐倒在猫身上，可真是嗨了。  
把地面清理干净，罐子里剩下的猫薄荷收拾好放回柜子，顺便掏了俩猫罐头，刷刷拉开环，排在Mars面前：“吃！”  
Mars双眼发光，正要低头猛吃时，鼻子却动了动，仿佛闻到什么异味。  
“怎么了？Mars？”吉野北人有些疑惑。  
Mars各种闻，终于追着尾巴闻到自己身上，接着它用一种不可置信的眼神看着吉野北人，目光中全是嫌弃和谴责。  
？？？？吉野北人不明所以。  
Mars罐头也不吃了，一屁股坐在地上，伸出舌头，开始拼命给自己舔毛。  
？？？？吉野北人看着眼前的一切。  
他突然想起来，藤原树以前提过一嘴，猫咪给自己舔毛，其实就是在给自己洗澡，同时也是用自己的味道掩盖其他异味，藤原树以前曾用带着香味护手霜的手摸Mars，结果被Mars嫌弃的摸完哪里舔哪里，难过之余，最终全换上了无香料的保养品。  
吉野北人怒了：“Mars！你不过也就是两天没舔毛，至于吗？？”  
Mars充耳不闻，疯狂舔毛中。  
“你也不刷牙，你的口水就那么干净吗？？”吉野北人气死了！  
Mars看了一眼吉野北人，接着一扭身子背对起他，翘高了一条腿，使出极高难度的瑜伽动作，继续疯狂舔自己的大腿。  
“你知道吗？”吉野北人叉着腰嘲讽，“你这个姿势特别像一只万圣节的大烧鸡！还是没烤熟的那种！”  
Mars仿佛听懂了一般，真的扭过头往下看了眼自己的后背，接着，吉野北人发誓，Mars看向吉野北人露出一丝嘲讽的表情，继续回头给自己洗澡。  
吉野北人气鼓鼓。  
“我还嫌你脏呢！！”吉野北人提溜着自己的衣服闻了闻，虽然两天没洗澡，倒也没什么异味，但狠话已经放出去了，“脏死了！我才要去洗澡呢！”  
接着吉野北人怒气冲冲的去了浴室。

等到吉野北人一身清爽的走出浴室，之前开的两个罐头已经空空如也，罪魁祸首正在罐头旁边舔着嘴唇回味中，见吉野北人走出来，Mars冲他喵喵喵叫着“再来一罐！”  
可惜吉野北人领会不了，他扬了扬手中的毛巾：“我洗完澡啦！”  
接着蹲下身，把自己被热水淋得通红的猪蹄凑过去：“你闻闻！”  
Mars怀疑的探头闻了下，触电般把头缩回来，接着就起身要嫌弃的走开，被吉野北人一把拎住脖颈，Mars干脆就地一倒，看着吉野北人，眼神洋洋得意：“你能拿我怎么样？”  
“你碰瓷啊？”吉野北人松开小猫，“你就这么嫌弃我？”  
吉野北人摸了摸Mars的毛，Mars立刻嫌弃的舔一舔被吉野北人碰过的地方。  
？？？吉野北人继续上手胡乱蹂躏，Mars终于舔不过来，忍无可忍蹬起后腿制止吉野北人的手。  
吉野北人当即捏住Mars后腿的小爪爪，另一只手趁乱摸上白肚皮：“想不到吧，我还有一只手！”  
Mars怒了，从地上爬起来准备战斗，吉野北人也不甘示弱，终于一人一猫又扭打成一团。  
此时家门叮叮当当响起来，一人一猫同时停顿。  
“树回来了！”吉野北人说，而Mars早就先吉野北人一步退到一边，开始整理自己的乱毛。  
吉野北人暗喊“狡猾”，环顾了一眼周围，急忙冲到沙发上端正坐好，Mars见状也唯恐落后，几下跳到吉野北人膝盖上，一起坐好。  
藤原树打开家门时，就看到自家小猫和队友相亲相爱，乖巧等待自己的画面，忍不住心里一软。  
“Mars，我回来咯！”藤原树走过来，大手就在吉野北人柔顺的头发里爱抚几下，“今天和北人一起，还习惯吗？”接着微微弯下腰，和吉野北人额头贴在一起。  
吉野北人被突然凑近的距离吓了一跳，把要说出口的“欢迎回家”都卡在了喉咙里。  
藤原树没有等到Mars像平时那样凑过来亲自己，他拉开距离，看着队友那张漂亮的脸，拼命说服自己：“这是Mars，这是Mars……”  
盯着队友水润的双唇，藤原树喉咙动了一下，缓缓凑近，仍不忘催眠自己：“这是Mars，这是Mars……”  
藤原树直直亲了过来，吉野北人吓坏了，还没等喊出口，坐在他膝盖上的Mars先喵呜了一嗓子。  
于是藤原树的嘴唇在距离吉野北人一毫米的位置停了下来，北树四目相对。  
藤原树先笑了笑，接着蹲下看着小猫：“北人，我回来啦！”  
喵喵喵！！Mars急忙解释，我不是北人，我们换回来啦！我是Mars！  
藤原树毫不在意的站起身：“知道了别骂了，我当然知道那是北人你的身体，但你也知道，Mars的灵魂在里面嘛，我和Mars经常亲亲啊，你不要这么小气好不好？！”  
喵喵喵！！Mars呼唤着，树！！你这个笨蛋！我就是Mars！我们已经换回来了！！  
Mars又急忙抬起脸，向上仰望着吉野北人，你倒是说句话啊！  
吉野北人低头看看Mars，又抬头看看藤原树，微微张开口，但最终没有出声。  
而藤原树拿指尖戳了戳Mars的头：“说起来，北人，你今天吃猫粮了吗？”  
Mars愤怒的拿猫爪挥开藤原树的指尖，喵喵喵喊着，都说了我不是北人！大笨蛋！  
藤原树看了下猫粮那边，惊喜的发现吃空的小罐头。  
“这不是吃了吗！”藤原树站起身又戳了戳小猫的肚子，“你从哪里多搞了两个罐头出来？”  
Mars拿后爪蹬了一下藤原树，气呼呼扭头，懒得再理他。  
“一定是我们聪明的Mars给你拿的对不对？”藤原树的手又爱怜的揉回吉野北人的头，“我们Mars真乖，还分享好吃的小罐头给新朋友对不对？”  
吉野北人就看着藤原树一脸痴汉笑容的蹂躏着自己的脑袋，现在那双手已经摸上吉野北人的小脸。  
“我们Mars真是世界上最善良又可爱的小猫了对不对？”猛男哄着“小猫”，捏着队友鼓鼓的小脸蛋。  
吉野北人想，如果现在自己突然开口讲出真相，恐怕藤原树会尴尬到下半生拒绝跟自己讲话，于是吉野北人就直挺挺坐着忍受着蹂躏。  
可自己难得的好心换来的是什么结果呢？  
他眼睁睁看着藤原树温柔的凑近，接着自己的唇就被队友堵住了。  
靠！亲的也真够结实的！  
连膝盖上的Mars都扬起脸呆滞的看着这一幕，终于不忍直视的拿猫爪爪盖住了眼睛。


	9. 自投罗网

双唇相贴，仿佛一瞬间，仿佛过了一个世纪。  
藤原树终于起身，看着懵懂的“小猫咪”，再次爱怜的揉揉脑袋。  
“我去做饭了！你和北人好好玩！”接着藤原树走进了厨房。  
Mars立即要跳下去跟上，被吉野北人一掌按住脖子。  
喵？Mars扬起头看向吉野北人，吉野北人一手按住小猫，一手正摸着刚刚被藤原树吻过的唇。  
喵喵？你想什么呢？Mars挣扎了下，现在不是应该赶紧去告诉树，我们两个的灵魂已经换回来的事吗？  
“Mars……”吉野北人捏着Mars耳朵轻声说：“树真的分不清楚我们吗？”  
Mars敏感的耳朵抖了抖，歪头看向吉野北人。  
“你说……”吉野北人再次凑近Mars抖动的小耳朵，“你说，要是我一直假装是你，他什么时候才会发现？”  
喵喵喵？你别搞事！  
“他也没能认出你啊！”吉野北人卖力的给Mars顺毛，“说我是他亲友，你是他家人，结果根本都辨认不出来，你不生气吗？”  
Mars看向在厨房那边忙活的藤原树，虽说是有一点啦……但是喵喵喵，你别想挑拨我和树的关系哼！  
而吉野北人把Mars放到一边，蹑手蹑脚的走进藤原树，在藤原树身后不远处观察思考着。  
其实，树这个人，看着高冷的样子，但性格里确实有天然和执拗的一面。  
吉野北人的手无意识的触碰着刚刚被吻过的双唇，树或许是真的没有发现我和Mars已经换回来了，可是我呢？我要做些什么呢？  
此时，Mars也缓缓走了过来，蹲在了吉野北人旁边，拿头顶了吉野北人小腿一下，权作警告，不许他胡来。  
吉野北人却低头看了看Mars，露出一个”谢谢你鼓励我迈出第一步”的笑容，接着大步流星走到藤原树背后，接着从后面拦腰抱住了藤原树，像一个树袋熊一般趴在了藤原树后背上。  
Mars微微张大了嘴，看傻了。  
藤原树一惊，回头就看到队友俊秀的脸，吉野北人笑了笑，脑袋极其眷恋的在背后蹭了蹭藤原树。  
“Mars，你吓我一跳！”藤原树惊讶过后又露出笑容，反手揽住吉野北人的腰抱进怀里，当然，小猫咪毕竟现在是成年大男人，让藤原树的动作做得有些吃力，好在吉野北人也暗中用力配合，乖乖趴进藤原树怀里，胳膊也牢牢搂住树的脖子。  
“怎么啦？都说过厨房很危险，不许你过来的……”藤原树手中料理不停，同时温柔的跟“Mars”碎碎念。  
吉野北人耍赖一般在藤原树的胸前拱来拱去。  
“好了好了！”藤原树又温柔的安抚，“抱歉啊，我的工作很忙，让你感到寂寞了吗？”  
吉野北人心里有些沉甸甸的，唉，藤原树真是个温柔又纤细的人，虽然99%都用在了Mars身上。  
吉野北人用力抱了抱藤原树，算了，不闹你了，这就告诉你真相。  
“不过呢……Mars现在毕竟现在是人类的身体了……”藤原树又开口，“所以，我们还是不要有太亲密的举动比较好……”  
吉野北人暗中点点头，嗯！可算说了句人话。  
“当然不是说Mars变成人类我就不喜欢了……”藤原树又自顾自的解释着，“只是，那个毕竟是北人……”  
藤原树沉默的盯着氤氲热气的锅，“就让我有些……”藤原树没有说完，只是手无意识的触碰着自己的嘴唇。  
？？吉野北人也有些慌乱的抿了一下自己刚被藤原树亲过的嘴唇，你你，你有些什么？树你想说什么？？  
吉野北人提心吊胆的等待着，他也不知自己在期待什么，但藤原树再也没有说话了。  
吉野北人此时紧紧抱着藤原树，内心复杂。  
在团里，两人对外营业宣称大亲友，但也只是相比和其他队友来说稍微亲近那么一点罢了，甚至两人因为性格上的差异，连一起卖腐营业的默契都对不到一起，要说有多么死生契阔的交情，还真说不上，本质同事而已。  
而且，吉野北人觉得，之前自己凑上去跟树营业卖腐的时候，树总是很不自然，他原本以为是藤原树对男男亲密行为不太接受，这让北人在营业的时候也识趣的点到为止，原本100%的亲密互动打个折扣，往往50%都不到。  
像现在这样，两人200%的亲密拥抱，当然从没有过。  
吉野北人侧过脸，如此亲密的距离，足以让他看清藤原树每一根睫毛，每一寸肌肤纹理，藤原树的眼睛藏在纤长浓密的上下睫毛之间，此时充满了迷茫和失落，喉结不时颤动着，让他整个人笼罩在一层低落的情绪里。  
吉野北人忍不住凑过去，轻轻咬了藤原树的喉结一下。  
藤原树的大手一把按住了吉野北人的后背，接着吉野北人就被紧紧压在藤原树的怀里。  
“Mars，别这样……”藤原树的声音暗哑低沉。  
半晌，藤原树松开了手，正在吉野北人正要松口气的时候。  
藤原树的双手环了过来，紧紧抱住自己，“Mars，对不起，我知道这样做不对，可是这样的机会……”  
吉野北人仿佛已经预感到了什么，心脏开始疯狂的震颤起来。  
“就这一小会儿好吗……”藤原树低声呢喃，“就当做是他在我怀里……”  
瞳孔地震，吉野北人和藤原树拥抱着，他感受着藤原树越来越放肆的心跳震颤，自己的心脏也同样在疯狂震动。  
半晌，吉野北人嘴角挑起一抹笑容。  
树的秘密，发现。


	10. 狩猎

“嘿嘿嘿”  
吉野北人盘在沙发上，把Mars搂到怀里一顿揉搓。  
Mars天生好脾气，只是不胜其烦的闭上眼睛任他蹂躏。  
可吉野北人偏偏撸着Mars的小脑袋，把猫猫的眼睛掰开，凑近敏感的猫耳朵。  
“Mars，我告诉你一个秘密！”吉野北人又嘿嘿笑了起来，再抬头看了看远处正收拾厨房的藤原树，才敢小声趴在Mars耳边说，“树他好像喜欢我呢！”  
是的，吉野北人和Mars之前互换了灵魂，这让吉野北人得以入住藤原树家中，现在已经被Mars的好朋友奶茶解除魔法灵魂复位，却没来的及和藤原树说明，藤原树还是把队友当成自家小猫，无意中泄露了自己喜欢吉野北人的事实。  
Mars敏感的小耳朵抖动着，小爪子蹬了蹬，跳到旁边的沙发扶手上，回身打量着吉野北人，眼神十分犀利严肃：树喜欢你？你就吹吧！   
“真的！”吉野北人又凑近Mars，又再次压低声音，“树真的喜欢我！是那~种~喜欢！你懂吗？”  
Mars 眼神无奈极了，你这人类品种真是不一样，怎么就对自己那么自信呢？之前说人家奶茶姐姐喜欢你，现在树也喜欢你，不愧是奶茶姐姐从十六个人里一眼就分辨出来的双鱼男，够自恋的！  
“树刚刚说的！”吉野北人大眼睛眨了眨，一把上前揪住Mars的大尾巴，“还是你早就知道了？好啊，居然不告诉我，算什么朋友！”  
Mars嫌弃的把自己毛茸茸的大尾巴从吉野北人指缝间“刷”的抽出，一个健步就跳下沙发，溜了溜了，谁敢当你的朋友啊，再待一会儿你再污蔑我也喜欢你怎么办？  
“Mars！”吉野北人刚要喊住，却看到藤原树已经端着晚餐到了餐桌旁，好香啊，树可真是贤惠，嘿嘿嘿。  
吉野北人托着腮，看着准备吃饭的藤原树，露出一个傻乎乎的笑容。  
藤原树正准备吃饭，就感觉到一阵炽热的注视，抬头看到沙发上的人，意识到了什么。  
“北人？”藤原树站起身。  
沙发上的吉野北人一个激灵，以为藤原树发现了破绽。  
“北人？”藤原树开始满屋找猫，“北人？你今晚吃猫粮了吗？你要吃一点，不然Mars的身体会饿坏的！”  
“去哪里了？”藤原树在家里转了一圈，就是找不到猫。  
而Mars从沙发底下探出半个身子，冷冷看着藤原树，把沙发上的吉野北人吓了一跳，轻声说道，“你什么时候藏到这里的，树在找你呢！”  
“北人？”藤原树逐一掀开各种角落，仍在漫无目的满屋游走，“你闹什么脾气啊？你出来好不好？”  
Mars看了吉野北人一眼，又看了满屋喊“北人”的藤原树一眼，他喊得是北人，我当然懒得答应。  
Mars傲娇的撇撇头，缓缓的又缩回沙发底下藏好。  
藤原树走近沙发，和沙发上的吉野北人面面相觑。  
“Mars今晚吃什么呢？”藤原树揉了揉吉野北人的头发，“我虽然想让你尝些我做的料理，但怕你吃不习惯呢……”  
吃的习惯吃的习惯！！  
吉野北人伸出两条胳膊，期待的看着藤原树。  
藤原树眼中闪过一丝犹豫，但还是上前缓缓抱起了沙发上的人，稳稳的往餐桌走去。  
吉野北人听到藤原树叹息一声，随后又眷恋的把自己抱紧了一些。

吉野北人飞快的咬住勺子里的咖喱饭，大大的眼睛看着藤原树。  
藤原树看着手中被咬住的勺子十分无奈：“旁边这个才是你的勺子啊，怎么非要抢我勺子里的呢？”  
藤原树无奈，试了几次，对方就是认准自己的勺子了，没办法，藤原树只好拿自己勺子先一口口喂旁边的人吃起来。  
就是要抢你的啊……吉野北人一计不成再生一计，盯着藤原树面前味增汤的碗。  
“味增汤也想尝一下吗？”藤原树默默拿起了碗递到吉野北人嘴边，“可是不能多吃哦，万一喜欢上这些人类饭菜的味道，以后做回猫也想吃就糟了！”  
吉野北人故意就着藤原树刚刚喝汤的位置喝了几口，间接kiss嘿嘿嘿。  
“毕竟人类的食物还是太咸了……”藤原树把碗收回，“对猫咪的肾脏很有负担。”  
吉野北人盯着汤，藤原树误会了：“还想再喝一点吗？”  
吉野北人把碗往藤原树那边推，示意藤原树也喝。  
“Mars真乖，也让我尝一尝吗？”藤原树笑笑摸了摸吉野北人的头。  
看着手里的碗，队友双唇留在碗边的痕迹犹在，藤原树迟疑的放下碗，特意调转方向，在吉野北人没有喝过的地方，喝了一口，放下，又摸摸吉野北人的头：“很好喝， Mars真乖！”  
原本因为间接kiss失败有些懊恼，转眼又想到，树对我在意到这种程度啊？吉野北人心里偷笑，脑袋蹭了蹭藤原树的手。  
藤原树拿起勺子继续吃饭，忽然想起这算是刚刚吉野北人用过的勺子了，他低垂着眼睛，把勺子放下，拿了个新勺子，默默吃吃饭来。  
吉野北人好笑又有些无奈，在暖色的灯光下，定定的看着藤原树出神。  
“真好。”藤原树轻声说，“以前这种场景，有在我的梦境里出现过。”  
吉野北人的手伸过去，握住了藤原树的手。  
藤原树看过去，又垂下眼，“我没事，别担心“，他默默回握了一下手，“只是这种颠倒的日常，还是快些结束吧。”  
藤原树的手伸过去，轻轻触摸了一下吉野北人的脸：“我也差不多要到极限了。”  
北树对视，一时气氛胶着。  
“咔嚓咔嚓”的巨大响声惊扰了这温馨一幕的，藤原树的手触电般缩回来，吉野北人不爽的看过去，是Mars正咔哧咔哧大啖猫粮，能发出这么大动静，显然是在故意泄愤。  
藤原树也看过去，沉默了一会儿，最后默默收拾桌子，低声自言自语，“还是想办法，赶紧交换回来吧。”

藤原树在厨房收拾着，吉野北人窝在沙发里，目不转睛的看着藤原树的背影。  
Mars轻巧的跳上沙发，毛茸茸的尾巴扫过吉野北人色眯眯的双眼。  
“嗯哼~”吉野北人又把Mars抱进怀里，低声说，“我就说树喜欢我吧！”  
吉野北人嘴角忍不住得意的翘高，吧唧吧唧亲了Mars几口。  
Mars梗着脖子挨了这番猥亵，目光忧郁的看着对此一无所知的藤原树。  
“Mars，你知道吗？”吉野北人欣喜的摸着小猫，“在我们人类世界里有句名言，谁先动心就输了！就是说恋爱本质也是一种战争，谁先告白的话，就会落入下风，你看，现在战争还没开始，树就已经输光了呢！”  
“树平时总是欺负我！哼！”吉野北人捏了捏拳头，“这下把柄落到我手里，看我怎么玩弄你！”  
喵喵喵呜！Mars高声抗议，我们树怎么可能欺负别人，更不可能欺负到你这个大魔王头上，而且，而且你也不许欺负树！  
正脱掉上衣往浴室走的藤原树听到猫叫停下脚步，沙发上的一人一猫也一起看向他。  
喵喵喵！喵喵喵！Mars急忙大声告状。  
藤原树无奈的把脱掉的T恤衫拿在手中走过来：“你又怎么了？”  
喵喵喵！Mars大声警告！藤原树！危！大魔王要折磨你！快跑！  
而吉野北人则上下打量着藤原树赤裸的上身，队友的身体在舞台、后台、拍摄等时候看过不少次，但地点在家中的私密空间，看起来感觉竟完全不一样。  
“我现在要去洗澡！”藤原树双手抱胸看着抓狂小猫，“等我回来再给你拿手机聊天好吧？”  
吉野北人听到洗澡，灵机一动，张开自己的手，开始缓缓舔舐自己的手，接着伸出手腕，灵巧的舌头勾起，继续舔自己的手腕，还享受的眯着眼睛，。  
吉野北人努力回忆着Mars之前舔毛的动作，也不知道自己做的对不对。  
活色生香，藤原树看着眼前的一幕，脸瞬间红了，期期艾艾上前拉住吉野北人的手腕。  
“Mars，别舔了！”藤原树说。  
吉野北人故作不解的歪歪头，接着在藤原树抓着自己的手上也试探的舔了一口。  
藤原树的手急忙松开，慌乱的背到身后。  
吉野北人作势要继续舔。  
“Mars，人类不是这样洗澡的！”藤原树走上前一把抱起队友，“我带你去洗澡吧！”  
于是在真·Mars绝望的眼神和喵喵喵的示警声中，藤原树抱着大魔王进了浴室。  
“Mars，不要把水泼到我身上！我裤子都湿了！”  
不一会，纠缠成一团的衣服就伴着肆意的花洒水溢出门外，即使隔着很远，害怕淋浴的真·Mars也忍不住后退一步，对不起树，你知道我最害怕洒水，所以我不能去救你啦。  
接着门就被藤原树关上，把水隔绝在门后。  
“Mars，你在乱碰什么啊？那里不能摸……”  
“Mars，你……不要……啊…Mars…”  
门里伴着水声，藤原树的声音变化更令人同情。  
门外蹲在沙发扶手的真·Mars垂下头，呜呜呜，Mars风评被害！大魔王最讨厌了！

打仗一般洗完了双人澡，藤原树面色疲惫，原本给小猫咪洗澡就是一场战争了，想不到小猫咪变成人更加不受控制，尤其变的这个人还是自己好感的对象，脱光对方衣服的时候，对方那无辜清纯的眼神，简直让藤原树心虚到最高点，只能拼命告诉自己，这是Mars，这是Mars！  
而吉野北人则心满意足，好好戏弄了一番藤原树，更是把树浑身上下摸了个遍，想不到树这样的猛男，被自己一碰竟浑身是敏感带，真是太让人爱不释手了，以后这样的洗澡可以多来几次吗？  
吉野北人看也看了，摸也摸了，如今就乖巧的坐在藤原树身前，让藤原树给吹头发。  
“真乖……”藤原树轻轻拨弄着吉野北人的发丝，“想不到Mars变成人类，意外的不害怕吹风机的声响了呢！”  
吉野北人心里一突，Mars竟然还有这个设定，再看向小猫，怪不得它早就躲得远远地，看来是知道藤原树洗澡后必用吹风机的规律。  
“果然是听力构造不一样呢……”藤原树却完全没有起疑，“听说猫咪听觉有人类的三倍那么高呢……在我听起来不算吵的声音，总会把Mars吓一跳，这样看来，Mars变成人也不全是坏处呢！”  
吉野北人见藤原树没有起疑，放下心来，还坏心眼的往后仰头蹭蹭藤原树。  
藤原树被还潮湿的发丝糊了一脸，又好气又好笑：“是不是进了北人身体性格也会受影响，还是今天和他相处，被他带坏了？Mars也变成小坏蛋了！”  
吉野北人心说糟糕，不敢再胡闹了。  
“你可不能跟他学”，藤原树一边吹着头发一边说，“北人那种人……”  
吉野北人闻声皱眉，我怎么了？就要一肘子捅过去。  
“不要像我一样喜欢上他哦！”藤原树明明笑着，可声音中有些落寞，“特别是我们这种看似开朗活泼实则对恋爱很认真的人，喜欢上那种人，就是在自寻烦恼。”  
吉野北人一头问号，我也对恋爱很认真好不好？！  
“因为喜欢他的人太多了……”藤原树认真拨弄着吉野北人的发丝，眼神温柔而深情，“爱情对于他来说太容易得到了，所以如果我对他告白，不论结果，绝对会先被狠狠戏弄一番吧。”  
？？？吉野北人下意识觉得藤原树说的不对，但他也不知该如何反驳。  
“北人他啊，看起来爱闹爱笑，其实内心很难接近。”藤原树把吹风机关掉，手指轻轻插在面前柔顺的发丝里按摩起来，“他到底会喜欢什么样的人，我实在想象不出，但我很怕，一旦告白了，他或许也会同意，毕竟我和他关系也算不错，然后呢，等到他厌倦了要放手时，我会舍得吗？”  
藤原树上前抱住眼前的人：“苦苦哀求他留下吗？像一个怨妇般祈求他给我一些安全感吗？那样的我不像我，Mars想必也不想看到那样的我吧。”  
“所以呢……”藤原树放开怀里的人，“Mars也不要喜欢上他，虽然我知道，这很难。”


	11. 拒捕

藤原树放开怀里的人，拿着吹风机去了浴室吹自己的头发。  
害怕吹风机噪音的Mars自然也从客厅溜缝进了卧室，轻盈越上床。  
喵喵喵！Mars看着呆坐在床上的吉野北人，喂人类，被吹风机魔兽吓傻了吗？  
吉野北人正头脑混乱，猛地仰面倒在床上，Mars吓坏了，跳到他旁边嗅嗅。  
是的，我今天知道了树喜欢我，所以呢？  
吉野北人一直在发热的大脑渐渐冷却下来。  
高兴，得意，心跳加速……吉野北人回忆着那一瞬自己内心的想法。  
那么，吉野北人敲打着自己的心，我喜欢树吗？  
不能说讨厌，吉野北人心想，那自然就是喜欢，可喜欢也分很多种，我对树是哪一种呢？  
可是他又想起藤原树的话，什么戏弄一番，厌倦，放手什么的。  
完全不明白，对喜欢的人，我怎么会戏弄呢？怎么会厌倦呢？更不会放手吧？  
可吉野北人又想起今晚，他隐瞒了和Mars已经灵魂归位的事实，让他喂饭，让他洗澡，让他吹头发，这些，算戏弄吗？  
吉野北人暗自忐忑，树的性格他还是了解的，知道真相后，绝对会生气吧。  
吉野北人不知自己算不算戏弄，但事到如今，调皮探索藤原树对自己在意程度的游戏开始丧失乐趣，因为吉野北人发现，这些隐藏在队友情之下的情愫让人心惊。  
吉野北人自认为是个深情的人，对于自己所爱的人，自己必定也会竭尽全力的回馈，当然不会逊于藤原树对自己的感情。  
树是我的好朋友，他应该了解我才对吧？  
可是，树一直以来选择沉默，树不相信我。  
吉野北人有些生气，他想着干脆找藤原树挑明一切，本来就是他先喜欢自己的不是吗，就算一时生气，最后也会原谅自己吧。  
爱情战争，原本就是谁先动心谁就输了。  
吉野北人跳下床，可没走几步又停下来，身后的Mars见他行为怪异，脸上表情很是担忧。  
“这样不公平啊……”吉野北人反身抱起Mars，“我利用Mars作弊了，虽然我是无心的，知道了树对我的感情，可树他一直隐瞒我，说明他不想让我知道，他当然有权利选择是否让我知道，可如果我去挑明，他就没有了选择，只能被迫等待我的宣判。”  
“主动权全部掌握在自己手里的感觉当然好，是否接受他的告白，什么时候开始这段感情，甚至什么时候不喜欢了结束，都掌握在我手里。”吉野北人和Mars四目交接：“被告白那一方的占尽先机，那么轻易的就能判定一段情感的生死。”  
吉野北人抱着Mars，“喜欢上我，又不是什么稀奇事，喜欢树的人也那么多，真的恋爱的话，是我这边更紧张才对吧？树至于连跟我告白都不敢吗？”   
“我是那么不值得相信的人吗？”吉野北人摇晃了一下Mars，发出灵魂质问。  
喵喵喵，大魔王，你最坏了！放开我！Mars张嘴骂人。  
“对吧！”吉野北人点点头，似乎和Mars达成共识，“我也觉得树是太过于喜欢我了！”  
Mars震惊的看着吉野北人，闭嘴惊艳。  
吉野北人越想越觉得抓到了重点：“没错，树太过于喜欢我了，所以才患得患失，没有一点安全感！唉，这个笨蛋！”  
吉野北人有些烦恼的把Mars抱在怀里揉搓着：“那我就更不能直接挑破他喜欢我的事啦，我又不是抖S喜欢折磨人，当然希望树能开开心心的，因为我……”  
吉野北人顿了一下。  
“因为……”吉野北人双手脱力，Mars就一脸问号的掉在地上，“因为我喜欢他啊……”  
吉野北人蹲下看着Mars：“Mars，因为我喜欢树，所以不想让他不开心呀！”  
Mars辣眼睛般的眯眯眼，抬腿就要走，却被吉野北人控制住了：“可是，树什么时候才能对我告白呢？我也想开心一下啊……”  
吉野北人仿佛下定了决心，一把抱住Mars：“Mars，抱歉，我们现在必须要换回来了！”  
Mars一脸惊恐，什么换回来，我们不是已经换回来了吗？这人类疯了！！  
Mars眼看吉野北人把它抱进怀里，两人一起往地面倒去，内心尖叫，人类疯了，奶茶姐姐快来救我！！！

藤原树回到卧室时，就看到队友和小猫抱在一起，人事不知的躺在地板上。  
藤原树手中的毛巾都吓掉了：“Mars！北人！！！”  
藤原树急忙上前查看情况。  
“唉？怎么回事啊……”吉野北人幽幽睁开眼，微微挣扎一下坐起来，语气含糊，而Mars趁机从吉野北人放松的怀抱里蹦出来恢复自由身。  
藤原树按住吉野北人的肩膀，不敢置信的确认着：“北……北人？”  
吉野北人先是懵懂的看看藤原树点点头，又看向自己的身体，顿时大惊失色：“这，这，我回到自己的身体了？！”  
藤原树也紧张极了：“好，好像是！没事吧？”  
藤原树又看向Mars，Mars正盯着吉野北人，它被这份日本奥斯卡影帝级的演技惊呆了。  
“Mars，你没事吧？”藤原树急忙抱起Mars，上下查看着，“Mars，Mars？”  
Mars终于回过神，指着吉野北人开始喵喵告状，骗子！骗子！  
藤原树则紧紧把Mars抱紧怀里安抚着：“Mars别怕，别怕，换回来了，一切都恢复正常了！”  
Mars不爽的骂骂咧咧，笨蛋，笨蛋，藤原树是大笨蛋！  
等到藤原树和Mars久别重逢相认一番，藤原树终于把视线调转回吉野北人。  
“北人，这到底是怎么回事？”藤原树皱起眉头。  
“具体的我也不知道……”吉野北人原本正紧张的盯着Mars，生怕小猫反应激烈被藤原树看出破绽，幸亏小猫不能说话，知道自己计划成功，他随口敷衍着，“就突然摔在地上，再醒过来就这样了！”  
藤原树点点头，也没有多想，而是拿出手机：“我赶紧告诉manager，本来把你明天录音取消了，现在……”  
吉野北人一把按住藤原树：“待会再说这个，树，那个我……”  
藤原树则状似不经意的把被按住的手抽出来，继续拨打电话，把灵魂复位的消息告诉经纪人。  
“还有一个……”藤原树下意识看了吉野北人一眼，对电话里的经纪人说，“你要是待会有空，能顺便过来把他送回自己家吗……”  
吉野北人上前把手机夺下来，“不用了，很晚了，我今晚先在树家里住一晚，明天早上过来接我吧！”  
电话挂断。  
“你干嘛这么着急赶我走？”吉野北人不爽的问。  
“你自己有家，当然是回你自己家！”藤原树把手机抢回来，但也觉得自己深夜把队友赶出家门有些不合情理，所以没着急再拨打电话，只是有些焦躁不断按着电源键。  
“你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”吉野北人决定放手一搏。  
“别胡思乱想，我只是不习惯别人住我家！”藤原树立刻反驳。  
“我们不是亲友吗？”吉野北人心想藤原树怎么还不跟我告白，急死了，我要给他制造机会！  
藤原树似乎被缠的没办法：“那你今晚睡沙发吧！”  
“为什么？前两天我都是睡床啊！”吉野北人十分不满。  
“前两天又不是你，是Mars！”藤原树从地上站起来，有些不耐烦了。  
“那也是我的身体啊！”吉野北人也跟着站起来，“我和你还亲亲了！”  
吉野北人撅起嘴发出吧唧吧唧的亲吻声，藤原树猛地回身，眼神凌厉，把吉野北人吓了一跳。  
“我说了那是Mars，不是你！”藤原树语气阴沉。  
吉野北人脸色也冷下来，两人对视。  
吉野北人鬼使神差脱口而出：“树，你想不想试试，和真正吉野北人kiss的感觉呢？”  
话音刚落，藤原树目光巨震，接着流露出无限的被戏弄而厌恶的神色，但那之后，又是被刺痛的悲伤。  
“别开玩笑了……”藤原树最终还是压抑了情绪，恢复了轻松的语调，“你睡床吧，我带着Mars去沙发，”藤原树恢复了无懈可击的表情，甚至浮现出一丝笑容，“你不就是想这样吗？队内霸凌，我改天会和队长们告状的。”  
“我，没有任何开玩笑的意思！”吉野北人语气仍然低沉。  
藤原树已经抱起Mars，向门外走去。  
“树，我喜欢你。”吉野北人看着藤原树的背影，一字一句，仿佛不是在告白，而是在宣誓。  
藤原树身影停滞，留给吉野北人一个背影，没有任何回音。  
吉野北人有些着急，上前几步，扯住藤原树的胳膊，把他拉回身：“树，我说我喜欢你。”  
这一拽，藤原树怀里的Mars都被扯了下来，小猫呲溜一下窜出了门，留下藤原树独自面对大魔王。  
藤原树被扯回身，看向吉野北人，眼神复杂。  
“树，我没有开玩笑，我喜欢你！”吉野北人再次提高声音。  
“别喊了，我听到了！”藤原树有些艰难开口，“床都让给你了，你还想要什么直说，别整这些……”  
藤原树紧张之际，连福冈方言都冒出来了。  
吉野北人毫不迟疑，直接上前勾住藤原树的脖子吻了上去。  
只是简单的嘴唇相触，吉野北人凭冲劲吻上去，却还没想好下一步的举动，藤原树是呆住了。  
半晌，藤原树一把推开吉野北人，捂住自己的双唇，震惊的打量着吉野北人。  
“现在，你相信了吗？”吉野北人干脆一鼓作气，选择猛攻。  
“你别过来……”藤原树怀疑不降反增，犹如在看一个疯子。  
“你怎么了？你不相信我吗？”吉野北人有点生气。  
不对呀，我不是要让树跟我表白么？怎么成了我对树表白了？  
而且树不是喜欢我吗？怎么我表白了他是这种反应？  
“我当然相信你……”藤原树先是着急反驳，半晌，他小心观察着吉野北人的脸色，点了点头：“确实不太相信。”  
吉野北人火冒三丈：“你听清楚了，我喜欢你，你喜不喜欢我？说！”  
藤原树被吼的震了一下，支支吾吾：“我……”  
“喜欢还是不喜欢？”吉野北人继续逼问。  
“我……”藤原树明显慌了，优美的双唇“喜欢”的口型都摆出来了，吉野北人心也悬起来，紧紧盯着，满心期待等藤原树说出口，可藤原树踌躇半天，最终还是闭上了嘴。  
吉野北人泄气不已。  
“好！没关系！”吉野北人点点头，“我给你考虑的时间！”  
藤原树紧张的看着吉野北人。  
“从现在开始到你主动向我告白为止，请你注意，我将对你展开猛烈的追求！”吉野北人大言不惭。  
“笨…笨蛋吗你是？”藤原树帅气的大长脸一点一点红了。  
“敬请期待！”吉野北人笑了笑。  
然后把不知所措的藤原树推倒在床上，扑了上去。  
“你干什么？”藤原树大惊失色。  
“睡觉！”吉野北人阴森一笑，“你又不喜欢我，我只能先同床共枕和你增进一下感情。”  
“你能不能正常点……”藤原树推拒着在自己身上耍赖打滚的吉野北人，“你这样我有点害怕！”  
“更让人害怕的你想试试吗？”吉野北人把藤原树压在床上，故意露出一丝邪笑。  
“别闹了！”藤原树话说到一半，吉野北人就拉过被子把两人卷在了里面。  
“北人……你…唔唔……”  
客厅里的Mars叹了一口气，树，不是我不帮你，实在是大魔王太可怕，你一个猛男都搞不定他，我这个弱小、可怜、无助的小猫咪就更无能为力了。  
Mars窝在沙发里，惬意的闭上了眼睛，还是赶紧潜梦，把这个惊天八卦和奶茶姐姐分享一下！  
（完结撒花）  
注：奶茶是作者F子家的小猫咪~


End file.
